UNEXPECTED
by Puffy BaekBy
Summary: Tak Terduga. Apanya yang tak terduga? ya perasaan baekhyun terhadap chanyeol. ibarat rasa itu seperti air, baekhyun akan terus terus terus dan terus mengisi ruang hati chanyeol dengan air itu. yup. supaya penuh. supaya meluap. luap akan perasaan baekhyun terhadap chanyeol. "Aku Suka Chanyeol Sunbae"-Baekhyun / CHANBAEK / EXO / BXB / untuk ChanBaek Dracletlicious


.

Dedicated for ChanBaek Dracletlicious

a little story of chanbaek by Puffy Baekby

.

UNEXPECTED

.

CAST : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo.

Rate : T

genre : drama, angst, fluff, romance

Diclaimer : EXO adalah milik SM Entertainment dan Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. cerita hanyalah karangan fiksi puffy yang muncul dan berkecamuk dipikiran puffy. karya puffy ini ditulis dengan tidak memperoleh keuntungan material sepeserpun. murni dari keikhlasan puffy yang ingin mencurahkan beberapa untaian kata untuk memenuhi fanfiksi chanbaek dan meramaikan event chanbaek Dracletlicious

warning : typo(s), boyxboy

.

.

.

(4)

Ciumannya semakin dalam. gemuruh nafas saling bertautan diantara mereka. Bunyi kecipak suaranya pun terdengar hingga jarak beberapa meter. Dan oh lihat… Bibirnya meraup habis bibir _love-shaped_ itu.

 _'nyut'_

'Kenapa rasanya sakit, ya?' Ucap baekhyun dengan pelan saat netranya tak sengaja menangkap sahabatnya sedang berciuman mesra dengan mahasiswa tingkat dua jurusan teknik. Yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah pacar dari sahabatnya itu. Dengan langkah perlahan tanpa suara, baekhyun pun pergi meninggalkan dua sejoli yang hingga saat ini masih asik berciuman di bangku taman.

Matanya sendu menatap langit diiringi langkah kakinya yang gontai.

'hai langit. Kumohon jangan bersedih ya, baekhyun tersenyum kok'

.

[unexpexted]

.

(1)

Ini hanya kisah klise mengenai seorang adik tingkat yang menyukai kakak tingkatnya yang berbeda jurusan. Beda jurusan? Ya. Tentu saja. Tidakkah kalian tau jurusan tetangga lebih hijau dari jurusan sendiri bukan?

Byun baek hyun. Jurusan informatika tingkat pertama. Mahasiswa baru dengan penampilan yang biasa saja namun _eye-catching_. Bersahabat dengan Do Kyung Soo dari jurusan keguruan sejak SD. Anak yang pemberani dan blak blak kan. Seperti saat ini.

"bukankah kamu adik tingkat yang selalu mendapat hukuman saat ospek kemarin?" ucap seseorang yang lebih tinggi dari baekhyun sambil menatap kebawah. Astaga. Kenapa ada laki laki semungil dia.

"kenapa _sunbae_ mengingatku seperti itu. Tak bisakah dengan ingatan yang baik saja?" kesal baekhyun. Kebiasaan baekhyun saat kesal ialah ia selalu mem- _pout -_ kan bibirnya. Sangat 'laki-laki' sekali.

"hahaha. Habisnya lucu juga. Saat sie kedisiplinan mencari 'mangsa' kamu selalu ikut _sih_. Hahaha" tawanya terdengar merdu ditelinga baekhyun. Oh, Tuhan, senangnya karna aku bisa membuatnya tertawa. Dan tolong jangan pernah hilangkan tawanya ini. Batin baekhyun.

"ya ya ya… maafkan saya ketua sie kedisplinan…" hormat baekhyun sembari membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat. Bahakan tawa terdengar keras didekat danau fakultas teknik itu.

"hahaha.. sudahlah. Ah ya, tadi kamu mau bilang apa? Kenapa memanggilku?"

Menggigit bibir adalah suatu kebiasaan baekhyun saat dia gugup.

" _sun..sunbae…"_ dan terbata adalah khasnya jika gugup. Yang dipanggilpun masih setia mendengarkan si mungil. mungil, menggingit bibir, terbata ? bukankah itu perpaduan yang menggemaskan?

"jadi kau mau bilang a-" / "AKU SUKA CHANYEOL _SUNBAE_ "

"pa...?" mata bulat itu semakin membulat. Chanyeol sunbae atau bernama asli Park Chanyeol itu terkejut dengan pengakuan si adik tingkat. Tatapannya menggambarkan rasa terkejut yang jelas. Tawanya berhenti seketika digantikan mulutnya yang terbuka menjatukan rahangnya.

"kenapa?" Tanya chanyeol dengan suara kecil. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan perkataan sosok mungil didepannya ini.

"karna.. karna baekhyun suka _sunbae_." Ucap baekhyun tak mau menatap mata _sunbae_ nya itu.

"aku tak percaya. Katakan kenapa, Nomor induk 0461, Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol meraih dagu si adik tingkat dan mendongakkannya agar ia dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah itu.

Merah.

Wajah baekhyun seperti buah stroberi matang yang siap dipetik untuk dimakan. Rasanya? Manis tentunya.

Tak hanya wajah.

Bahkan warna merah itu merambat hingga telinganya. Lucu sekali.

"tak ada alasan _sunbae_. Yang baekhyun tau, benci memang perlu alasan. Tapi, menyukai seseorang, perlukah alasan?" baekhyun menggeleng menandakan jawabannya.

"kalau begitu. Memangnya apa yang kau sukai dari diriku baek? Aku kasar bahkan membentakmu saat ospek. Aku juga hobi tawuran bahkan balapan liar. Aku juga biasa minum dan merokok. Wanita bahkan tak lepas dariku. Mengapa kau suka dengan diriku ini, byun baekhyun?" tuntut chanyeol.

Baekhyun menghela nafas menguatkan hatinya. Ditatapnya berani tepat didepan mata _sunbae_ nya itu.

"semuanya. Semua yang ada pada diri chanyeol _sunbae_. Baekhyun suka." Diberikan _eyesmile_ terbaiknya pada _sunbae_ nya itu.

" _sunbae_ yang pemarah ini juga bisa baik hati pada siapapun. Bahkan hewan pun sunbae juga sayangkan? Contohnya, siapa yang rela memanjat pohon hanya karna seorang kucing yang tak tau bagaimana caranya turun padahal dirinya alergi pada bulu kucing hm? Siapa juga yang rela menepikan sepeda motornya yang notabenenya besar, dan kemudian menolong orang tua menyebrangi zebra cross? dan lagi, walaupun jago tawuran, _sunbae_ juga bukan pemicu jika tidak untuk melindungi teman _sunbae_ kan?" ucap baekhyun panjang lebar.

Darimana ia tau semua itu?

"baekhyun suka _sunbae_ yang pemarah. Baekhyun suka _sunbae_ yang baik hati. Baekhyun suka _sunbae_ yang konyol. Baekhyun suka _sunbae_ yang bahkan selalu tidak jelas. Baekhyun suka _sunbae_ apapun keadaan _sunbae_. Bahkan hanya mendengar tawa _sunbae_ baekhyun sudah jatuh cinta." Ucap baekhyun dengan senyuman manisnya. Tak lupa seburat merah samar mewarnai pipinya yang mengembang.

Chanyeol tertegun.

Ia pernah merasakan jatuh cinta.

Ia pernah mencintai seseorang.

Ia tau benar rasanya.

Namun, ia juga sering mengalami sakitnya mencintai dan ditinggalkan. Luka itu membekas walau tak terlihat mata. Matanya sendu menatap baekhyun.

Ia mendapatkan debaran harinya kembali. Namun, ia takut. Terlalu takut untuk berjanji dan kemudian ditinggalkan lagi.

"baekhyun, dengar. Tapi, aku.." belum selesai chanyeol berucap bibirnya telah ditahan telunjuk lentik milik baekhyun.

"baekhyun tau akan berakhir dengan penolakan kok." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Bisa bisanya ia tersenyum terhadap penolakan. Ditangkupnya pipi chanyeol dan menarik pipinya hingga terbentuk bentuk senyuman dibibir chanyeol.

"baekhyun hanya ingin mengatakannya. Perasaan ini. Tumbuh dan terlalu penuh memenuhi ruangan kosong disini. Seperti guci misalnya, isinya telah meluap dari hari ke hari. setiap hari. hanya dengan melihat _sunbae_ , senyum _sunbae_ , tawa _sunbae_ , bahkan saat berbicara dengan _sunbae_. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup untukku." Tangan baekhyun beralih menyentuh dada bagian kirinya. Merematnya perlahan.

"rasanya menyenangkan." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"baekhyun tak mengharapkan balasan apapun dari _sunbae_. Pernyataan ini, hanya apa yang ingin baekhyun sampaikan kepada _sunbae_. Baek tau ini terlalu mendadak. Baek juga tau bahkan _sunbae_ terkejutnya setengah mati. Baek hanya minta satu saja." Chanyeol masih bungkam setia mendengarkan lantunan kata dari baekhyun.

"baekhyun hanya minta, tolong terima perasaan baekhyun. Karna _sunbae_ perlu tau bahwa _sunbae_ juga berhak menerima limpahan perasaan suka. Ah _aniya.._ mungkin perasaan ini sudah berubah. Maksud baek, _sunbae_ juga berhak menerima limpahan rasa cinta ini." Ucap baekhyun dengan nada ceria sambil merentangkan tangannya lebar. Menunjukkan dengan jelas perasaannya kepada _sunbae_ dihadapannya itu.

Senyumnya cerah bagai mentari pagi menembus relung hati park chanyeol saat itu. Tertegun. Tertegun. Dan tertegun yang bisa ia rasakan.

 _Piiipp…piiipp…..piipp…._

Suara dering handphone sedikit merusak suasana di situ. Baekhyun hanya menyengir kecil dan mengangkat telponnya.

" _sunbae_ , aku harus pulang sekarang. Aku pergi dulu ya. Bye!" ucap baekhyun sebelum pergi.

GREP.

Sebuah tangan menahan tangan kanannya dari keberanjakannya.

"aku antar" suara sang dominan akhirnya keluar dari mulut itu selepas dari ketertegunannya itu. Baekhyun terkejut dan hanya mereflekskan anggukan kepalanya. Perlahan mereka pergi penuju parkiran kampus dengan tangan saling menggenggam juga mulut terbungkam rapat.

Genggaman tangan itu mengerat. Menghasilkan senyuman tersembunyi dari keduanya.

Langit sedang cerah hari ini.

.

[unexpected]

.

(2)

Langit sedang mendung dan gemuruhnya saling bersautan. Tak ada kilatan namun langit cukup gelap saat ini. Baekhyun berlari menuju ruang BEM. Nafasnya menderu tak beraturan. Hatinya terus berharap bahwa kabar itu tidak benar. Kabar itu tidak benar.

BRAAAK!

Dibukanya kasar pintu ruang BEM. Ia menemukannya. Di kursi rapat, ia melihatnya.

Hancur.

Dengan langkah cepat ia memeluk kepala orang itu. Dibenamkannya kepala itu pada dadanya. Dielusnya helaian rambut itu dengan perlahan. Badan orang itu bergetar. Baju bagain dadanya mulai basah. Ia rasakan itu.

"aku… aku telah berusaha… bertahan untuknya.."

"tapi… tapi mengapa…"

"mengapa ini sakit sekali…"

"dia pergi baek. Dia pergi."

"janjinya penuh omong kosong."

"cinta itu menyakitkan baek. Cinta itu menyakitkan."

"aku bahkan kesepian disini. Mengharap ia sudi memalingkan wajahnya lagi. Tapi.. tapi…"

"menunggunya lama. Tidakkah ia tau?"

"sakit…"

"semudah itukah ia menyakiti perasaan orang?"

"memang air tuba itu lebih enak diberikan pada orang lain. Ya kan baek?"

Pelukan itu mengerat. Benaman wajahnya pada dada baekhyun makin dalam. hatinya sakit. Sakit akan kekecewaan. Pengkhianatan. Ditinggalkan.

" _sunbae_ , baekhyun disini terus kok. Baekhyun _gak_ akan meninggalkan chanyeol _sunbae_. Chanyeol _sunbae_ harus tersenyum. ya." Bisik baekhyun menenangkan chanyeol.

Ya. Ia tak akan pernah meninggakan chanyeol.

Ia akan terus melimpahkan cintanya pada chanyeol.

Tak peduli berbalas atau tidak. Asalkan chanyeol _sunbae_ nya tetap mendapat limpahan cinta.

Karna chanyeol _sunbae_ layak, berhak, dan pantas untuk mendapatkan limpahan cinta.

Bukan sakit ini.

Pelukan itu terus terjalin mengabaikan gemuruh badai diluar sana. Baekhyun berharap, kehangatannya dapat memberi penghangatan di ruangan ini. Karnanya, pelukan ini tak akan ia lepaskan.

.

[unexpected]

.

(3)

"akhirnya kami jadian" ucap chanyeol sambil menggenggam tangan kyungsoo di depan teman temannya. Siulan saling beradu. Keributan tak lepas dari grup itu. Ucapan _'cie-cie'_ terdengar adri setiap mulut. Baekhyun bertepuk tangan gembira terhadap pasangan baru itu.

Apa?

Chanyeol-kyungsoo?

Bukan chanyeol-baekhyun?

Ya. Kalian tak salah baca. Memang seperti itu. Kyungsoo adalah cinta pertama chanyeol. Mereka adalah tetangga saat umur mereka masih 5 tahun. Chanyeol si tampan yang periang dan kyungsoo si pendiam yang manis. chanyeol jatuh hati pada kyungsoo namun harus perpisah dengannya karna kyungsoo ikut dengan ayahnya yang dipindah tugaskan ke lain kota. _Pinky promise_ pun terjalin diantara mereka. Sebuah janji lama. Cinta yang mereka tanam bersama akhirnya mekar menjadi bunga yang berseri.

Baekhyun menatap senang sahabat dan _sunbae_ nya yang baru jadian itu.

Ia tak iri. Sama sekali tidak iri.

Tapi tak dipungkiri.

Hatinya tetap sakit walau ia telah meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia tak perlu balasan dari chanyeol. Ia hanya ingin melimpahkan rasa dihatinya terus menerus kepada chanyeol karna ia tau hati itu begitu kosong dan hampa. Sarat akan kesedihan.

Namun, sepertinya sekarang adalah saatnya untuk berhenti. Ia telah menemukan sumber 'air'nya sendiri. Tak perlu lagi sumber 'air' dari 'tempat lain'.

Baekhyun menatap langit.

Tapi, selama tidak ada larangan. Bolehkah 'air' yang satu ini tetap mengisi tempat itu terus? Sekali lagi. Baekhyun tak mengharapkan balasan. Asalkan chanyeol bahagia, ia juga akan bahagia. Sampai nanti saatnya dia memang harus benar benar berhenti.

.

[unexpected]

.

(5)

Yang baekhyun lupa dari hal itu semua adalah ia tak tau bahwa 'air' yang ia punya juga dapat habis. Berbeda dari mereka yang dapat saling mengisi. Bagaimana denganmu baekhyun? Siapa yang akan mengisimu?

.

.

.

.

[END]

nb: sebenernya cerita ini udah lama tapi puffy sibuuuuuuuuuuuuuuukkkkkk banget ngapa ngapain. hehehe.

akhirnya puffy tuangin ke event ini deh! event apa coba?

yup! ChanBaek Dracletlicious!

yuk ikutan event ini! puffy baru belajar nulis sih. jadi beraninya ikut event yang ginian. gak berani ikut event gede. minder. tulisan puffy masih hancur huhuhu... kalian yang baca. ayo ikutan event ini. cuma nulish oneshot doang. kita ramaikan bersama chanbaek fanfiction di FFN! ayo biar FF chanbaek gak musnah dari sini. huhuhu.

sering sedih ff chanbaek udah mulai langka. baiklah. pokoknya. sekali lagi. POKOKNYA. kita harus ramaikan ff chanbaek! setuju!

HIP HIP! HORRAY!

salam semangat

Puffy Baekby


End file.
